


Inebriated by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken celebratory night leads to revelations and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriated by madam_minnie

  
[Inebriated](viewstory.php?sid=4482) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: A drunken celebratory night leads to revelations and more.  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Eternity Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 687 Read: 360  
Published: 05/11/2007 Updated: 05/11/2007 

Inebriated by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

The fifth in my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) reated by the awesome and amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). Story based on prompt: **Inebriated**  


  
Hagrid pushed the door to his hut and led the two young Aurors in, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Mulled Mead for me and Ogden's fer yeh, then?" he asked pulling a giant jug from the cupboard. The three of them had been at the Hippogriff races and Buckbeak had won. The celebration had started at the track with Ron's stash of Ogden's and when the pair stumbled out of the stadium, their speech slightly slurred, Hagrid thought it best to keep the celebration going in a safe place.

"To Buckbeak!" Ron said raising his tankard.

"We've already toasted the bird," Harry said, his cheeks slightly rosy.

"To the birds, then!" Ron said throwing back his head, the firewhisky running down his chin.

"As a card-carrying member of the shirt-lifting poufs of the Wizarding world, I'd rather not," Harry said with a chuckle. His coming out the previous month had been received with mixed reviews.

"Yer not still getting' death threats are ya, Harry?" Hagrid asked wiping his beard with the back of his hand.

"Death threats and dates," he said with a wink. "Just glad I haven't confused the piles."

"You have piles?" Ron asked turning his head to look at Harry and swaying slightly in the large chair. "Are they color-coded?" he asked with a hiccup.

"They're sorted," Harry replied.

"Sordid?" Ron asked. "Any pornographic ones?" he leaned forward to whisper it but ended up saying it in a shouted whisper.

Harry crinkled his nose and gave Ron an odd look. "Did you just say pornographic?"

"Well yeah," Ron slurred. "You said they were sordid."

"Yeah, I've got them sorted by shag quotient," Harry replied looking into this tankard and giggling. "I can see myself in there. I'm one sexy bugger!"

"Oi, Gilderoy Potter!" Ron said, slapping the back of Harry's head. "Shag quotient?"

"Well yeah," Harry said turning to face Ron. "On a scale of one to ten of how likely I am to shag them."

Hagrid sputtered into his tankard and took his leave when he noticed the boys were not really paying him any mind. Shaking his head, a smile on his lips, he called Fang into his bedroom and closed the door.

"So you're a bottom then," Ron said pouring more Ogden's into Harry's tankard.

"I'm versatile, actually... and hang on, since when do you know shirft-lifter termino… terminolo… words?" Harry smacked his lips several times. "Does your tongue feel like it's grown hair?"

"Dunno," Ron countered sticking his tongue out. "Dih- it?"

Harry leaned in, squinting as he stared at Ron's tongue. "No," he answered then swiped his tongue against Ron's. "But, it's bumpy."

Ron stared at Harry, mouth gaping, eyes wide for what seemed like several minutes before smacking his lips and taking a swig from the firewhisky bottle. He didn't ask any more questions and when Harry cleared his throat and made to stand up, he stood too quickly and the two fell against each other, their arms entwined, faces merely inches apart.

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively, his chest heaving as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry asked slightly breathless.

"You still drunk?"

"Are you?"

His gaze fixed on Harry's, Ron dipped his head slowly, tentatively and when Harry's eyes slid down to Ron's lips, Ron closed the distance. A slow lick of Harry's lower lip… a slight tug on Ron's upper lip… a slight whimper and they threw caution to the wind.

Ron's lips crashed on Harry's a second time with demanding force. Their teeth clashed and when Harry backed Ron into the small living room, his hands cupping the tall red-head's face, Ron fisted Harry's hair and tugged his head back.

"What are we doing?" he panted.

"What do you want us to be doing?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to be a drunken one-night stand," Ron demanded.

"Good, cause I don't plan to be one either," Harry replied wrapping his leg around Ron's, bringing the tall man down against the hearthrug. "And for the record," he added, "I'm a top, but for you, I'll make an exception."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4482>  



End file.
